


有神论

by Dnjungle



Series: Volcano [4]
Category: Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Eating, Drug Use, F/M, Fighting, Graphic Depictions of Venipuncture, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Phone Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Psychogenic Erectile Dysfunction, Rape Aftermath, Religious Metaphors, Voyeuristic Fantasy, minor gore, versatile characters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnjungle/pseuds/Dnjungle
Summary: 剧情承接33，一段蛇和太阳的故事
Relationships: Amado Carrillo Fuentes/Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo
Series: Volcano [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660636
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	有神论

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢瓜的beta！

从天上，从你

降落，我的上帝和我的对手。

——《秋天》

这就是对武士们所信奉的太阳神的崇拜和对教士们所信奉的羽毛蛇的崇拜。二者都要人们的鲜血。然而前者是杀戮与战争之神，后者是苦行、悔罪与禁欲之神。二者都代表着人的基本倾向，即杀人与丧命、牺牲他人与为人牺牲的双重本能。

——《夸乌特莫克》

疼痛是你的朋友。

阿马多这样告诉自己，原话引自DFS发的自救手册。他坐在浴缸里，冷水浸没胸口，冰块像鸟一样啄着他的肩膀，冻得他牙齿打颤。他已经泡了十分钟左右，如果他记忆无误，极限应该是二十分钟。两肋的淤青正在形成，背部肌肉也在弯腰时有痛感。他希望家里备着可卡因。

他记得过于清楚，因为菲利克斯的血还留在他指甲下方。闭上眼睛，他看得到菲利克斯跪在那里，腿上是血迹和精液，而他自己则完全被恐惧攫住了——不仅由于菲利克斯经历的刑罚本身极其残酷，还因为他害怕这秘密的沉重。他愈发相信菲利克斯不会设法除掉他的唯一原因是不想引起他叔叔的不悦。

结果他在冰水里泡了半个小时，艰难地从浴缸中起身时，脸颊是滚烫的。

就着小半瓶威士忌抽了足量的大麻，靠在沙发上以一个别扭的姿势睡了一会儿后，他亲自开车去了趟医院。

得知肋骨和脊椎没有大碍，他在医院中庭的植物园里逗留到临近下班，才下定决心去化验科贿赂了一个医生，买到一套静脉采血工具。

一回到车里他就后悔了。“跟你他妈一点关系都没有。”他对着采血工具自言自语。

他打算终止行动。回到家后，他在烟与酒、女仆做的菜和意大利西部片的陪伴下甚至露出了笑容。

电话响了，是玛利亚。他对这个聪明精干的女人充满敬意，因此立刻在沙发上（尽可能地）正襟危坐。他们寒暄几句，玛利亚终于问起菲利克斯的状况，说他昨天出门后就没回家，可能是在市区的公寓或酒店过的夜，打电话询问，他还不让玛利亚去酒店看他。

阿马多知道敷衍了事在玛利亚面前行不通，就承诺晚上去酒店看看菲利克斯。“他啊，可能是工作狂的毛病又犯了，你别想太多。”

挂掉电话，尼加拉瓜的种种画面又找上他。菲利克斯的执拗可能是致命的，他意识到，自己大摇大摆去看了医生，而菲利克斯却不可能效仿。

带着事态紧急的想法，他赶到美洲酒店。采血装置裹在一个棕色信封里，即使这样，他还是把信封藏在身后，低着头靠在电梯角落。

办公室门没关，菲利克斯老远就看见了他，但没作任何表示，低下头继续工作。这不是个好兆头，他要应对的情绪可能比想象的还糟。

他关上身后的门，把信封放在茶几上，和办公桌后的菲利克斯隔着数米远。菲利克斯的外表和平日别无二致，头发甚至可以说更加一丝不苟。如果不是他脸上的伤提醒了阿马多，他会以为昨夜发生的一切都是梦境。

“那是什么。”菲利克斯头也不抬地问。

“没什么，就是个抽血用的玩意儿。”他本该排练好要说的话，但他没有，一半出于逃避，另一半理由更加荒唐：他心底期待看到一个在崩溃边缘挣扎的菲利克斯，一个会对他的帮助表示感激的菲利克斯。总而言之，他期待背负秘密应得的报酬。

菲利克斯在奋笔疾书的空档给他一瞥：“你病了？”

“没，我没事儿。”

“那你带着那东西干什么？”

“……是给你的。”

菲利克斯笑了，是那种眉头紧蹙、若有所思的笑容。阿马多见识过这种笑，他知道无论接下来他说什么，菲利克斯都会把话像匕首一般扔回来。

果然，菲利克斯说：“你嗑药嗑坏脑子了？我没空陪你玩。”

“你要是对我不放心，我可以找个信得过的医生来。检查完了我会负责让他闭嘴。”

菲利克斯的笑容消失了。他在椅子里换了个姿势，动作很谨慎，阿马多焦灼地想从他脸上找出疼痛的蛛丝马迹，但那里什么都没有。他把笔往桌上一扔：“听着，不管你觉得我得了什么病，都跟你没有任何关系。如果你真的想帮我的忙——什么都别做，什么都别说，什么都别想，在我决定唤醒你之前，你都要做一块石头。”

阿马多僵硬地站在原地。他无法忽略菲利克斯说这些话的方式——就像对他施了一道咒语一般强硬和笃定。他想服从，更想反驳。已经很久没人对他这样说话了，就在昨天夜里，他还以为他们是朋友，甚至比朋友还复杂、紧密地联系在一起。他看得到菲利克斯一路以来的变化，胆怯和谦卑从他身上渐渐剥离，以至于很难说哪一部分是真实的菲利克斯，留下的还是失去的。尼加拉瓜一定会多多少少改变他，阿马多有这样的心理准备，但仅仅几小时没见，眼前这个人的变化让他警戒。菲利克斯彻底凌驾于他之上的态度结束了他先前的幻想。

“……呵，石头啊？”他垂着头品味着这个词。他不会发怒，事实上，整件事让他感到滑稽可笑。一个人短暂地成为了理性的弃婴，便要孤独地承担后果。

阿马多拿起信封：“那我就不打扰了。”

菲利克斯没有任何表示，继续投入到未完成的工作中。

回到大堂，阿马多把信封塞进电梯旁的垃圾桶里，迫切地想跟坏主意告别。直到驾车驶上卡尔斯独立大道，他才骂了几句，都是说给自己听的，因为他心里明白，菲利克斯是不可责怪的。

阿马多找了个隐藏在巷子里的小酒吧，认识了一个姑娘。以往他心里有事儿的时候，都喜欢和自己的想法独处，但今天是个例外，他突然察觉到了一种自身的不完整。

“有人让我做一块石头。”

“别做石头，做蛇。”

“我也不知道我想做什么。”

“做蛇。”

他们都喝了很多，把车开回家的记忆转瞬消失。两个人脱光了衣服，她用手描着他身上的大片淤青，和他抱在一起睡着了。

第二天早上，他们尝试了几次，始终找不到不疼的性交姿势，于是阿马多给她炒了份鸡蛋，叫了辆的士，自己去冰水里泡着。姑娘已经穿戴整齐，站在浴缸边俯视着他，片刻后也坐进浴缸里。水几乎漫溢出去，她的高跟鞋靠在阿马多脚边。酒精还没有代谢完毕，两人都头疼，兴致却很高。

“你习惯了做个空壳的感觉。”女人说。

“你是灵媒还是什么啊？”阿马多不以为意地笑了。

“可是记忆是铅做的，毁了你飞行的能力。”

阿马多抱住她，吻她干燥的嘴唇：“我当然能飞，还记得不？我是个飞行员！”

她从包里取出口红，在他左眼下画了个图案。阿马多能从她那动人的黑色眼睛里看到自己。他突然想让她留下。

她把镜子递给他：“羽蛇会帮助你。”

阿马多想从她的脸上读出其他的东西，某种触不可及的东西，某种让他想要挽留的原因。可是她就那样淡然地坐在水里，裙摆浮在水的上层，托着冰块叮叮当当地互相碰撞。他转而看向镜子里的自己，羽蛇在他的脸颊上，像一滴蜿蜒的眼泪。

车来了，她从浴缸里起身，把高跟鞋里的水倒出来，裹着他的浴衣离开了。

阿马多一整天都带着脸上洗不净的红印到处走动。手下还以为他起了皮疹，他笑了笑，划开一包无籽大麻倒进麻袋里。这天他过得很惬意，始终没想过菲利克斯。

内托曾经说，豁达和浪漫是姓卡里约的人血液里的东西。叛逆时期的阿马多觉得这句话很矫情，他认为那不过是家族内部茫然的互相模仿的结果，而他会赋予这个名字新的含义。他热爱新鲜事物，对眼前一成不变的东西十分痛恨，但生在大家庭意味着他擅长忍受，所以他忍受浑浊的库利亚坎河，忍受番茄地里扬尘般的蚜虫，忍受浑浑噩噩活着的父亲。他在十岁就经历了一段沉默寡言的日子，目的是为了掩饰心里的躁动不安。他喜欢看天，经常看到眼泪直流。他问过母亲：“如果我们不修路，就像星星那样随意建房子会怎么样？”

母亲回答：“儿子，没有路，你怎么找得到家？”

那年主显节天气很好，内托花大价钱造了一辆花车，由卡车拖着，从巴迪拉瓜托一直走到瓜穆齐利托，足足走了三个小时。花车上扮演三贤士的手下都睡着了，引起路上的村民驻足观看。车队到了瓜穆齐利托，村里等待已久的流浪乐队热情地演奏，内托把骑大象的手下赶下车，自己骑上去，向路边欢呼雀跃的孩子们抛掷礼物。

阿马多当时十二岁，正在家帮母亲做帕索拉汤和巧克力玉米汁。他听见屋外的响动，非常想出去看看，母亲也劝他不要忙了，去像其他孩子一样领个礼物，但他不肯离开，母亲的预产期就在下个月，她行动不便，厨房又很窄小，意外随时可能发生。

这时，内托从门口晃进来，偷吃了一块餐桌上的冷肉。阿马多对他很尊敬，知道他在父母手头拮据时总是帮忙，就为他送去一碗热玉米汁。内托亲热地揽住他，数落他的头发太长，然后递给他一个未经包装的飞机模型。“上次你告诉我你喜欢飞机，怎么样，还不快谢谢我？”

阿马多从未见过这样的玩具，他被模型的精美和冰凉吸引了，它不像是锡那罗亚该有的东西，和这个小院格格不入。他抱住内托表示感谢（那时候内托的腰还能环抱过来）。“孩子就该好好享受这一天，我帮你妈做饭，去玩儿吧。”内托带上围裙，卷起袖子，架势做得很足。听了他的指示，阿马多拿着刚到手的礼物跑进自己和四个弟弟共享的卧室。

模型约有三十几厘米长，机身有墨西哥航空的标志，垂直尾翼上则印着一只黛青色的鹰隼。他抚摸过飞机平滑的顶部，将细节铭记在心。镇上的图书馆里收藏的飞行杂志他都看了个遍。这是波音727，他闭着眼也猜得出。

“总有一天我会坐在你的驾驶舱里。”他悄声对着模型说。

手指按在机翼的紧急出口上，小门突然弹开了。阿马多欣喜地发现，模型内部的座椅也被完美还原了。他把食指伸进机舱触摸地毯，它就像野兔的毛一样柔软。摸着摸着，手指碰到一个异物。他把飞机侧倾，一个小纸卷从出口的小门滚落到他膝盖上。打开纸条，上面的字迹非常扭曲，显然出自孩子的手笔（或是一个不太可能的弱势手）。

“我……爱……你……莉ch……莉查？”

理解面前的一切只花了他几秒钟。他见过内托做的事——把人绑在大门上，威胁要将他的家烧掉，仅仅因为这个人在旱季偷了几桶内托用来浇灌大麻地的水。

阿马多看向墙上的瓜达卢佩圣母像。

如果要从阿马多·卡里约·弗恩特斯的人生中找到“无为”这一症状的初始点，或许是他七岁时拾起了一片人的髌骨碎片。他从不是全然无情的人，他讨厌酷刑，但同时如有需要，他能做到目视酷刑的完成。选择不做才是他的问题。不管是为了自己的方便，还是心不在焉的举动，又或者是有隔岸观火的需要，他太多次采取了消极被动的策略。受他伤害的人会说这种消极将恶意包裹在内，就像内部裹挟了砂砾的贻贝。

圣母一言不发。

阿马多确认机舱内没有其他纸条后，将模型塞进书包里藏好。纸条躺在他的手心，然后落进灶台下的火苗中。

内托的妻儿和其他几家亲戚一到齐，他们就在院子里拼凑的临时餐桌前落座。主显节面包被端上桌，刀自然而然地递到内托手里。内托拿着刀比量了两下后，把刀交给了阿马多。

“是时候培植年轻人了。”内托说完自顾自地大笑起来。

尽管培植一词在阿马多听来另有含义，他还是老老实实接过刀，用目光把面包等分，然后切成小块分发下去。

接下来发生的事情演变成了很多版本，当天在场的人各执一词。表嫂说那时山谷里冒起了青烟，小叔则说一道黑光像网一样兜住了那个杂乱的小院。关于此事，阿马多的记忆却是以天空开始。一月正午的太阳散发着阴冷的热量，半边院子笼罩在青紫色的阴影下。他抬头看了眼天空，不知名的鸟类在上方盘旋，似乎在盼望从他们的宴席中分一杯羹。低下头，他切了一刀，又切了一刀。

他停住了。准确的说是刀被拦住了。他反射性地继续用力切下去，刀纹丝不动。

还没有多少人注意到事情的异常，但阿马多自己心里清楚，挡住刀刃的不是石头、不是烤坏的面团、不是所有这些他拿来欺骗自己的东西。

他切中了婴儿耶稣。

冷静地用手扶住面包，他打算把刀抽出来，重新下刀，只要没人发现，这件事就等于没发生过……可这件事确实发生了，不仅如此，那通体洁白的塑料小人还跟随刀刃脱离了面包的束缚。

啪嗒一声，耶稣掉落在托盘里，圆滚滚的肚皮上横着一道深深的伤痕。

阿马多醒来时感到头痛欲裂，太阳穴直跳，还伴随着耳鸣，没有什么是合理的，整个世界都在缓慢错位。他急需忘记刚才的噩梦，就穿着内裤溜达到客厅，打算找点大麻，却被打扫卫生的女仆吓了一跳。

“抱歉，先生，我来早了，今天想早点下班，”女仆打量了他一下，用浓重的北方口音喜气洋洋地说，“哎呀，您的伤已经好的差不多啦。”

下午，阿马多翘着腿坐在菲利克斯办公室里。去之前他正在机场忙活，菲利克斯叫他来酒店时，他几乎认定他们会谈大麻的包装方式问题。他早已想好了说辞，和拉法的冲突一事错不在他，他也无能为力云云。他自认为最近过得很谨慎，也许他真的在潜移默化中变成了“石头”。

没想到菲利克斯心情不错，在里间进进出出忙着给花浇水。

看见等候的阿马多，菲利克斯停下手里的活计，来到办公桌外侧，靠坐在桌子上。

“米格利托要过生日，下周五，你要是没事儿就来家里一趟吧。”

这不是阿马多预料中的谈话内容，因此接下来他在假装一切如常上做得有些几乎过火。“他有什么想要的礼物？”他问。

菲利克斯耸耸肩，从烟盒里磕出一支烟：“他想要的他妈妈都给他买了，那个小强盗——你送个飞机模型之类的就行。”

“你说我送个真飞机行吗？”

菲利克斯衔着烟笑了，笑得眼角的纹路愈加明显。他往桌上坐了坐，面向阿马多：“他才七岁，混蛋。”

而阿马多的注意力完全被菲利克斯的大腿线条吸引了。这真是条好裤子，他闷闷地想。紧接着菲利克斯无心地打开腿，一只脚踩在空闲的椅子上，换上一种轻快的语气：“你要是真想送飞机，我也有生日要过。”

阿马多也露出低姿态的笑容。他突然感觉心跳异常沉重，但他把自己的笑脸拖得很久，直到两个人看着对方，没人再开口，屋里只剩下烟草燃烧的声音。

“你叫我来有什么事儿？”肯定不止是邀请我去你儿子的生日派对。

“就这事儿。”菲利克斯顿了一下，“顺便看看你怎么样了。上次你看起来有点紧张。”

上次你他妈叫我做你的石头。阿马多在继续打太极和捅破窗户纸之间权衡了一下：“我也想看看你怎么样了。上次你可不太好说话。”

菲利克斯点点头，薄而小的嘴唇抿在一起：“别这样。别他妈当我是什么易碎品。”

话里的疼痛击中了阿马多，他强迫自己表现出不以为然的样子：“我只是想帮忙。”

“我不需要。”

“那些事不该发生在你身上。”

“停，停！你以为你凭这个就能掌控我了？你以为你看见的东西给了你什么接近我的特权？没人能控制我！你尤其不能！”

阿马多震惊地看着发作的菲利克斯。

菲利克斯或许说中了点什么，阿马多的潜在动机的确是接近他。但那是出于某种冷血的本能，是为了接近日渐耀眼的权力中心，是为了反抗无所不能的存在，是为了克服自己的恐惧，因此，阿马多当时完全忽视了菲利克斯的恐惧。抑或，他看到过菲利克斯的精神世界，从认识菲利克斯之初就看到了，只是因为二人的分歧如此之大，他所做的仅仅是讪笑。

“好的。好的。”阿马多举手表示投降，他知道这个动作有多居高临下，但他还是做了来挽回尊严。“要是没其他事儿，我就先走了。”

没等菲利克斯回应，他就起身大步走出办公室。

走到楼下，礼宾拦住他，递给他一部电话。电话那头沉默了很久，就在阿马多想问电话是不是坏了的时候，菲利克斯说：“别忘了挑个好点的飞机模型。”

食物、饮料、礼品包装纸、彩色纸屑以及曾经属于泳池的水将菲利克斯家的水磨石地面搞得一团糟，所以阿马多选择踩着草坪进入客厅。宾客早已散去，是菲利克斯叫他留下的。他站在客厅中央环顾四周，突然想到，菲利克斯说的客厅是指这一间吗？

响指声解答了他的疑问，菲利克斯出现在楼梯顶端：“看什么呢，白痴，这边。”

阿马多跟着他进了卧室，正想解释是拉法的人先拔的枪，菲利克斯先他一步开口：“玛利亚带着孩子到别人家继续玩去了。这群小鬼，总是精力过剩，还希望游戏永不结束。”

“你我都是那时候过来的。”

“我小时候可没见过柯基。你见过吗？你们瓜穆齐利托有柯基吗？”

家人的陪伴似乎软化了菲利克斯，他笑起来的样子和他儿子如出一辙。阿马多不相信他就这样忘记了上次的不愉快——菲利克斯不忘记，菲利克斯只是不在乎。

两个人交换了几句玩笑话后，菲利克斯走到保险柜跟前拿出一样东西扔到床上。

阿马多拾起来一看，和他自己弄来的略有区别，但确实是采血装置无疑。

“你会用这个吧。”菲利克斯在床尾坐下。

“呃，在DFS学过扎针输液一类的东西……”

菲利克斯皱起眉头：“往里打和往外抽可不是一个概念。你别给我掉链子。”

“你放心，开飞机都难不倒我，抽个血能怎么样。”阿马多仍然怀疑菲利克斯同意验血的理由。菲利克斯不做无目的的事，但他想不出这件事有什么可利用之处，就被推着进行下去。“有酒精吗？”

他便得到了一瓶酒精。菲利克斯是有备而来，他记在心里。他跪在地上给菲利克斯绑上止血带，菲利克斯的小臂比阿马多想象的有力，体温也偏高，他用指甲在一根血管上做了个记号，还引起菲利克斯的一声轻笑。他倒酒精时有点莽撞，扎针的手却很稳，他将这归功于飞行经验。穿刺针一就位，他就干脆利落地接上试管。没有血，他动了动针头，不起作用。菲利克斯慢悠悠地说：“某个人告诉我抽血难不倒他……”

阿马多有些心急地将针抽出一点，换了几个角度进入，看得菲利克斯踢他一脚：“你拿我当靶子呢？”

终于，阿马多想起来翻转针头，血液得以流进试管。

“明天我就把结果送到你那儿。”他收好针头，出神地看着菲利克斯把棉球按在穿刺点上。

“明天我不在，不知道什么时候才能回来。”

“出远门？没人告诉我要准备飞机啊。”

菲利克斯的停顿带有一种鸟的傲慢：“是去哥伦比亚。没必要声张。”

阿马多慢慢坐在地上，靠着床对面的梳妆台。原来这就是促使菲利克斯原谅他的那件事——他十分清楚菲利克斯是从哪得来的碰可卡因的想法，他也在那儿，菲利克斯看见的东西他都看见了。而现在菲利克斯把血液交给他，对他坦诚，就是要得到他的支持，或许用来对抗其他不确定因素，例如某些易怒的广场老顽固。

对于阿马多来说，他不需要进一步说服。他记得菲利克斯多喜欢把“危机中诞生机遇”挂在嘴边。这次，他也需要一个机遇，一根能把他从回忆的泥沼里拉上来的绳索，一种能解放彼此的方式。尼加拉瓜之行必须被赋予新的意义。

“兄弟，你有我的支持。”

菲利克斯的手落在他肩上，轻轻地捏了一下就离开了，留下一阵细密的疼痛。

阿马多把车停在诊所门口，倚在方向盘上，从胸前的口袋里拿出两管血样。先前抽血的记忆难以避免地浮上水面，他想起手指触摸菲利克斯的小臂的感觉，想起针尖多么容易地穿透了小臂内侧柔软的皮肤，想起他暗红色的血液缓缓充盈试管的样子。

他把夹克搭在胳膊上，神色如常地穿过走廊，于洗手间停下，在隔间找了个位置。他注视着自己腿间隆起的布料，脑内浮现的是菲利克斯昂着头微笑的模样。

他不会触碰自己，因为这欲望来得荒谬至极，因为他知道何时要保持警戒。菲利克斯就像天空那样不可触及，可是他向来憧憬天空。

这也是你的把戏吗，菲利克斯？

两天后，听说菲利克斯回来了，阿马多带着检测结果去找他。菲利克斯接过单子，问他看没看。他说没看，接着又改口说医生以为是他的化验结果，通知他一切正常。

菲利克斯点点头，把纸张折起来点燃，扔进烟灰缸里。

“哥伦比亚如何？”阿马多故作轻松地问。

“没什么新鲜的……我们要为两批人运货。”

“什么？你打算什么时候把这消息告诉广场老大们？”

“别教我怎么做我的工作。”

“那我应该帮你怎么着，保守秘密？万一有人问起我——”

“我会说的，等我从墨西哥城回来再说。”菲利克斯烦躁地把一根烟送进嘴里，斜睨着阿马多，“如果你不擅长保守秘密，趁早别干这一行。”

阿马多确信他是指别的事。那件事。而他无法向菲利克斯证明自己，因为他们都不是轻易袒露心事的人。天空依旧触不可及。

夜里，阿马多感觉到一种在全身流动的疼痛，无法指明位置。此时的冰水浴是不理智的，但他这么做了，即使他的伤已经痊愈。不知道是不是心理作用，等他回到床上后，疼痛不见了。月亮就在窗外，近得像要燃烧起来。

和菲利克斯在机场等巴勃罗·埃斯科瓦尔的飞机是尼加拉瓜以来他们独处最久的一次。

两人闲适地靠在车上，好哥们的姿态能骗过很多人。阿马多发起一些闲谈，他能看出菲利克斯对飞机唯一感兴趣的部分就是它们的容量。他们收到货，把货物收进仓库，就这样一直忙到晚上。

回到酒店，菲利克斯主动邀请阿马多上楼喝两杯庆祝一下。阿马多犹疑地跟在他身后，猜测这次是在他们之间的疤痕上再添一刀，还是有保质期的宽恕。

“拉法本可以和我们坐在一起庆祝今天的成果。”菲利克斯用拿着酒杯的手比划了一下，“内托说他是艺术家，你能相信吗？”

阿马多惊讶地发现自己竟然有点嫉妒菲利克斯谈起拉法的口吻。他们碰了个杯，菲利克斯喝得很急，看起来心事重重。

他们一起坐在办公桌外侧的椅子里，维持着好哥们的表象，菲利克斯把脚搭在桌上，杯子抱在怀里，阿马多则翘着腿，谨慎小心地避开菲利克斯的空间。露台的门开着，窗帘在夜风中摆动，阿马多突然感到一阵寒意。

菲利克斯对着杯子说：“玛利亚发现了。”

“嗯？发现什么？”

“我还以为你知道。”菲利克斯干笑几声，“看来我在你面前还是有秘密可言的。”

阿马多不安地在椅子里动了动。他不喜欢这个谈话走向，他甚至不确定菲利克斯说这话的目的是伤害他还是伤害自己。

“这幅画，”菲利克斯用下巴指指办公室门右侧的方向，“本来是三联画中的一幅。玛利亚昨天买下了第二幅。”

阿马多顺着他的目光看向墙上的画作：一个低垂着头、表情悲伤的男人。这幅画曾经引起过阿马多的猜测，他会想这幅画在多大程度上反映了菲利克斯自己，这是谁都会做的连线题，但他还不清楚其中的联系究竟是什么。他带着疑惑转回来看着菲利克斯，男人有点醉了，表情较平时更松弛，五官在他看来有种疏离而专注的美感。尽管如此，菲利克斯还没准备好坦白一切。阿马多一方面想了解更多，另一方面又想躲避秘密的重量。这可能吗？他贪婪地盯着菲利克斯的脸。

“阿马多，她在摆姿态。但我了解她，她是不会走的，你看，她太依赖我了。”菲利克斯把酒喝干，又给自己倒上一杯。

阿马多这才明白发生了什么。

但是来自菲利克斯的只言片语不够，他想知道细节，他想知道何时何地何事，他想知道菲利克斯严丝合缝的铠甲是如何出现了裂隙，是他疏忽大意了吗？还是有人拒绝服从他的安排？

然而他不会打听任何情况，暴露好奇心就是暴露自主性，就是暴露不严谨。菲利克斯不是说过吗？做一块石头，等待他唤醒。

因此他直视着菲利克斯的眼睛，脸上只有诚恳：“有什么需要我做的？”

菲利克斯被逗笑了：“你？你能干什么？帮着我扯谎吗？劝玛利亚别往心里去？”

“嘿，兄弟，我只是个热心人。”

听了这话，菲利克斯站起身，眉头紧锁地俯视他：“你最近是不是热心过头了。有什么我应该知道的原因吗？”

阿马多无话可说。他在乎菲利克斯是因为他在乎生意，这个逻辑在他心里一直通行无阻。但自从生日派对那天起，事情就发生了变化。现在他在乎是因为吸引力，而这是个永远不能说出口的答案。菲利克斯在等待他的回答，他可以说谎，但他知道谎言会被看穿。菲利克斯对他有如此大的影响力，他感到自己就像风暴里的一片叶子那样不堪。他想反抗这种落败感，不自觉地在椅子里坐直了。

“这是你的小测试吗？”他决定逃避，由于紧张反而摆出轻松的笑脸。

菲利克斯也跟着笑了。酒杯被推到一边，他伸手去解阿马多的衬衣。

阿马多的笑容僵在脸上。

菲利克斯一边解一边说：“我不会测试你。事实上，我永远也没办法确定你不会把那些事说出去。”

“除非杀了我。”

“除非杀了你。或者——”菲利克斯突然把脚踩在阿马多两腿间，“你可以主动证明给我看，证明我可以信任你。”

阿马多的小腹抽动了一下。这是错误的，甚至是邪恶的，一是因为菲利克斯正在为婚姻问题焦头烂额，两个人碰杯时还以兄弟相称；二是因为菲利克斯太复杂了，他的固执、独断专行和孤注一掷的倾向都是令人警惕的迹象。包括阿马多裤裆上抵着的脚，他也有理由怀疑这早有预谋。

“这是为了让我闭嘴？”阿马多看向腿间精致的意大利皮鞋，“还是发泄你的不爽？”

菲利克斯毫不掩饰：“都有。”鞋尖缓慢地抵在阴茎的位置运动，“也是为了充分利用你的关心。”

“我把……操……我把玛利亚当朋友看。”快感比他预料的来的剧烈。

“噢，真是抱歉。”菲利克斯的话里带有恶作剧的意味，脚立刻就撤走了，“我还以为你想要这个。下午是我会错意了。”

阿马多从未如此接近天空，他背上的翅膀仿佛是蜡做的，这一切仿佛都是一场叫他送命的阴谋，可他停不下来。他体内冲动的部分说，菲利克斯就在眼前，他是你的；被动的部分说，这是菲利克斯发起的，是他的欲望，不是你的，有谁能怪罪你屈服于他呢？你会融化，你会坠落……

衬衣从阿马多肩膀上滑下来，落在椅子上。他起身走过去锁上办公室的门，回来站在菲利克斯跟前，意识到自己从未设想过这一幕的发生，而等到它真的发生，他却觉得自己已经悄悄幻想很久了。菲利克斯看着他的双眼，勾住他的腰带一把将他拉得更近。耳边回响着自己的喘息声和腰带扣被打开的声音，阿马多笑着去解菲利克斯的衬衣，却被捉住手腕一下子按在办公桌上。椅子翻倒在一边，菲利克斯的胯骨立刻顶在他身后，手及时制止了他下意识的挣动。

阿马多趴在桌上调侃：“……兄弟，等会儿别忘了敬警察生涯一杯。”

菲利克斯哼了一声，把他的裤子拉到臀部以下。原来如此，阿马多想，腿自觉地分开了。他很久没来这个了，但他还记得该怎么放松，于是趴在原位调整呼吸。

菲利克斯沾着唾液的手指挤进他体内，很疼，同时很刺激，阿马多用没被控制的手触碰自己的阴茎，有信心他们能享受对方的身体，唯一的遗憾是他看不见菲利克斯的阴茎，也看不见他性交时的样子。

菲利克斯在他身后摆弄了很久。阿马多费劲地扭过头去查看，发现菲利克斯正在快速给自己手淫。这不是什么好迹象，阿马多不是个容易自卑的人，他只是没料到事情会这样发展。接着，菲利克斯试图挤进他体内，但根本没硬起来，几次尝试不奏效后，语气有点不自在：“我可能……喝太多了。”

阿马多问：“我帮你一把？”

菲利克斯放开他，他迅速在地上找了个位置跪下，为菲利克斯口交。他将垂软状态下的整根阴茎含进嘴里，再吐出来用舌头挑逗包皮。菲利克斯注视着他丰满的嘴唇，手指和他的头发缠在一起，呼吸声几不可闻。

几分钟后，菲利克斯叫他停下。

“再给我点时间。”他不想就这么结束。

“没事儿。跟你没关系，我在别人面前也这样。就是我以为跟你试试会不一样。”

阿马多把这当一种褒奖，说话就缺少顾忌：“是从那儿回来以后开始的吗？”

菲利克斯盯着他，让他有种想躲起来的冲动。但是菲利克斯没骂他，也没赶他走，而是把裤子拉好，把椅子从地上扶起来，为自己倒酒，回到椅子前坐下。

这意味着游戏结束了。阿马多刚想起身，就被菲利克斯一脚踩上肩膀按回原位。“你还硬着呢。”菲利克斯点上一支烟，眼神里写着理所当然，“你能为我射出来，对吧？别浪费这个机会，看着我，碰碰你的鸡巴。”

阿马多不可思议地看着他，认定这是一场羞辱，是菲利克斯掌控他的方式。但他还是老老实实地做了，就像菲利克斯所说，这是个机会，他把手环在阴茎上，眼睛看着椅子里的男人。他想扑上去咬菲利克斯的喉结，抱住他消瘦而微微弯曲的脊背，他想操菲利克斯，想吮吸他的阴茎，想亲吻他结实的大腿。菲利克斯则往椅子里滑了滑，向他张开腿，仿若一种邀请。阿马多将触碰菲利克斯的欲望压下去，用一种自我折磨的节奏撸动阴茎，不允许自己有过多的感觉。

“你在拖延什么？”菲利克斯问。

“我什么都为你做了，你还想要什么？”他反问道。

菲利克斯笑了，弯下腰把手掌合在阿马多的手背上，催他在阴茎上更快地移动。菲利克斯的力道更大，也无心看他吊自己的胃口，阿马多渐渐感到高潮将近。菲利克斯的脸离他不远，他看得到时间在那张脸上留下的痕迹，他有些伤感地想，那么多时间，都与我无关——

他抓住菲利克斯后脑勺的头发，把嘴贴在他的嘴上，意外地得到了热情的回应。菲利克斯的吻里带有匆忙，阿马多把这种匆忙解读成渴望。他迫切地需要相信菲利克斯是渴望他的。

“……操……我马上就要……”他贴着菲利克斯的嘴角说。他不想把精液溅在菲利克斯的衬衫上。

菲利克斯用左手盖住他的龟头，右手轻易带他越过了高潮的界限，揉弄他的包皮的方式让他头晕目眩。他克制住喘息，头靠在菲利克斯的肩膀上，手也紧紧抓着他不放。

菲利克斯的左手手心沾满精液，听到他的吞咽声，就递到他跟前。阿马多捧住这只手舔吮起来，舌头扫过指根，还感受到婚戒的硬度，直到听见菲利克斯的笑声。

“你问我还想要什么，我就想要这个。”

阿马多从情欲里醒来，不自觉向后撤了一步。

他知道菲利克斯没说出口的话是什么：我想要你成为我的狗。

越来越多的可卡因到了，阿马多在几个机场之间忙碌。

从第一批可卡因降落起，他的生活发生了变化，在他看来，几乎是发展了一种“恶习”——他每天晚上都会去酒店跟菲利克斯见面，有时候一起吃点东西，有时候是喝酒。他们会聊对未来的构想，主要是菲利克斯在说话，阿马多发现自己绝大部分时间都在赞同他，这些时间里一多半是真心的，剩下的是恭维。

这种会面先是一周三四次，后来他每天都去，一直待到深夜才离开。使会面变成“恶习”的原因是酒后的宽衣解带。最为恶劣的是，他们都没醉到能把酒精当借口，只是重复着一种目的性逐渐模糊的行为。他们会用到办公室的里间，菲利克斯坐在沙发上看着他，他则在床上看着菲利克斯自慰，并感到脖子上想象中的项圈渐渐收紧。

菲利克斯的勃起状况有所好转，只是无法射精。但他总是负责发起情欲，他会剥去阿马多常常沾染尘土的黑衣，将他推到床沿，然后替他决定抚摸自己的方式。阿马多什么都不决定，这刚好与他个性中无为的那部分相契合，所以和谐是建立在阿马多的顺服上的。同样的，只要是在菲利克斯身边，他的决断力就会自动下降不少。

与此同时，阿马多听到了队伍里传播的八卦：玛利亚和孩子都去她母亲家住了。菲利克斯的婚姻正在解体。

听说这件事的当晚，阿马多没去找菲利克斯，而是去了家俱乐部，他告诉自己他没有任何愧疚感，只是想喘口气。他第一次感到离菲利克斯太近了，而他还远远称不上了解他。

没想到拉法着迷的姑娘也在那儿，阿马多由此知道自己跟内托说的豁达相去甚远。

次日晚上，菲利克斯把他叫到酒店，他知道一顿说教是免不了的，所以早有准备。他一进屋就锁了门，在菲利克斯开口时把衬衫脱下来扔到一边。

菲利克斯严肃地点点头：“看来你心里清楚问题所在。”

“昨天是个意外。再说了，是他开的枪，我什么都没干。”说着阿马多把腰带也解开。

菲利克斯突然提高了音量：“你他妈的没事儿去勾搭他的女人干什么？！”

阿马多耸耸肩，这段时间他习惯了菲利克斯的情绪，应对方式就有些怠慢。

“我跟你说话呢，混蛋！你想毁了我们建立的这些吗？”

阿马多觉得他有点小题大做：“我操一个自由的女人就能毁了我们建立的东西？兄弟，你别是嫉妒——”

话没说完，一个烟灰缸就擦着阿马多头顶飞过去，砸中他身后的墙，发出一声巨响后掉落在地毯上。

菲利克斯气得直发抖，手扶在额头上大口喘着气。阿马多惊魂未定地看着他这副模样，明白了他多半在气其他的事情。

过了一会儿，菲利克斯才绕过桌子走到阿马多跟前，表情十分困扰。一语不发地，他把手伸进阿马多的内裤里，用过重的力道抚弄他的阴茎。阿马多被扯得很疼，同时被菲利克斯的怒气感染了，呼吸也变得沉重起来。他去脱菲利克斯的衬衣，没有受到阻拦，因此变得更加兴奋，在他们这几周的会面里，他还没见过菲利克斯裸体的样子。

他们纠缠着移步到里间，两个人都光着身子，却没耐心转移到床上。菲利克斯靠在门上气喘吁吁地看了阿马多一眼，然后转过身伏在门上，一只手支撑着身体，另一只手伸到背后为自己扩张。阿马多担心这会带来不好的回忆，但又怕菲利克斯将他的关心视作贬低，因此什么都没说，如果菲利克斯想要，他会奉陪。

他观看菲利克斯准备自己的场面，视线从背部的弧线扫到小腿，最后停在他脚踝处的疤痕上，痛苦和愤怒在他的心上重击了一下，他靠近菲利克斯，亲吻他的颈部，感觉到两个人之间沉甸甸的秘密正在发酵成新的东西。很快，菲利克斯就反手抓住他的阴茎往体内送，阿马多想阻止他，这太快了，他肯定没准备好，但最终屈服给欲望。他握住菲利克斯的胯骨，缓缓插入他体内，快感太过强烈，包裹阴茎的身体过于炙热，他几乎感到一阵晕眩。

菲利克斯全身都在颤抖，阿马多用手臂环住他，他却抓住胸前有力的手臂，限制了阿马多后撤的可能，主动向后往阴茎上撞。阿马多咒骂一句，他那么多次躺在这间屋子里抚摸自己，幻想这一幕的发生，等到他们真的操到一起，菲利克斯还是让他欲罢不能。他开始向前向上顶，每次插入都让菲利克斯发出低沉的呻吟。

“给我疼痛。”菲利克斯低声说。

阿马多不知道他在逃避什么，但他越接近菲利克斯，越发觉这片天空其实充满裂痕，而他看到裂痕，竟然也体验了相同的疼痛。

他抬起男人的右腿，将他们相连的位置暴露出来，就像暴露一处伤口。菲利克斯痛呼一声，将额头抵在门上，叫他操得再重一点。

“……操……我怕给你留下淤青……”这么说着，阿马多还是照办了，扶住他膝弯的手收紧了，上臂的肌肉紧紧绷着。

汗水遍布菲利克斯的下腰部和臀部，还有的顺着他的鬓角流下来。他闭着眼睛喘息，手扶着自己半勃的阴茎，翘着臀部挨操的动情样子让阿马多眼睛发酸，他希望自己有个玩笑话可讲，或者脏话可骂，但他只觉得悲哀，是对他们之间的关系的伤感。他偶尔会想如果他们没有一起经历过尼加拉瓜，他们会不会更自然地搞到一起，或者干脆没有生意之外的交集；他会想菲利克斯身边总是会有玛利亚，他们会有矛盾，但最终还是会回到对方身边，所以不管他和菲利克斯之间有的东西算什么，归根结底都没有意义，菲利克斯的其他风流韵事也不例外。

菲利克斯察觉到他的迟疑，扭过头与他接吻。他抓住菲利克斯的头发，也不管弄乱他的头发算不算犯了大忌，迫使他暴露出脖子，然后从嘴一路吻到他的锁骨。菲利克斯的呻吟因此变了个调子，让他不敢相信这样诱惑的声音是因他而起。阿马多自己也过于放纵，差点在菲利克斯体内高潮。他急忙退出，刚一抽出来就射在对方汗湿的后腰上，精液顺着股沟向下淌，即将到达那不由自主开合的潮红入口时，菲利克斯伸出手，把精液和汗水一起涂抹开，发出一声长长的叹息。

阿马多放下菲利克斯的腿，一屁股瘫坐在地毯上，全身的肌肉终于得到放松。菲利克斯拒绝了他提出的帮忙，穿上裤子去外间拿了烟。他们一起到床上躺着抽，沉默安然地降临在房间。

菲利克斯盯着天花板开口道：“玛利亚叫我回锡那罗亚。”

阿马多立刻坐起来：“什么叫回锡那罗亚？生意缺了你就瘫痪了，你怎么能走？”

“是为了挽回我们的婚姻。”他在两人之间的（他之前扔出去那个）烟灰缸里磕了两下烟。

阿马多想苦笑，他猜对了不少，其他人稍纵即逝，玛利亚是永恒的。“你怎么打算？”

菲利克斯罕见地承认他不知道，接着说：“有一件怪事儿，我今天下午在酒店看见一对争吵的情侣，他们一会儿针锋相对，一会儿又各自安静下来，就好像在那琢磨下一轮攻击对方的说辞。”

“呵，兄弟，这难道不是婚姻的缩影？”

菲利克斯像是没听见他的评论：“接着有一只鸟，应该是鸽子，直冲窗户撞过来。我只听到一声闷响，等我看到它的时候，它正躺在草地上抽搐，没过多久就死了。”

阿马多困惑地看向他，试图提供点解释：“可能是被什么电子设备干扰，失去了方向感。我听说过这种事儿。”

“不，阿马多，你难道看不到这背后的含义？”菲利克斯也坐起来，手激动地比划了几下，“我们必须有所改变，走之前的老路只能是自取灭亡！”

“呃，你知道我完全支持你说的更新供应网络这事儿。”

“不，我说的不是这个。”菲利克斯突然不再看他，而是盯着烟灰缸里的灰烬，“你见过这些广场的样子，有几个在有效的领导之下？这些人不懂生意，还他妈以惹是生非为荣。还有拉法和阿科斯塔这种守旧派……都是阻碍我们前进的绊脚石。”

“兄弟，你在提议很危险的事儿。”

“没错，我要开会，调整领导层。”菲利克斯说完，终于重新直视阿马多的眼睛。

阿马多被这双眼中的侵略性震慑住了：“……如果老大们反对，会爆发一场战争。”

“不，不会的，他们不会反抗我。现在可卡因已经开始流动，他们尝到了甜头，这是他们最需要我的时候。没有我，就没有哥伦比亚的联系。”菲利克斯说得很快，像是已经在心里组织过，像是真正仰赖这个逻辑。

阿马多明白他在试图推进什么——赤裸裸的独裁。当菲利克斯说起“我们的事业时”，其实都是在宣称“我的所有物”。他早该看出这个倾向，毕竟他深切体会过菲利克斯对人事物的态度，他应该记得菲利克斯有多少次想控制他，有多少次带着“我拥有你”的眼神看向他。现在阿马多不知道该怎么看待菲利克斯，也不知道该怎么把他和不久前在他阴茎上呻吟的那个人联系起来。但在这所有顾虑之上的是生意，阿马多知道菲利克斯说得对，目前的广场结构是低效的，推动变化太难了，还有意见不统一的合伙人，这些因素早晚会拖累他们。可卡因改变了游戏规则，要求快速而稳定的决策，或许菲利克斯是这种情况下的最好人选。

“那么你告诉我这些的原因是……？”阿马多小心翼翼地问。

菲利克斯自如地笑了，又点上一支烟：“我对你也有安排。阿科斯塔不知道怎么发挥华雷斯的优势，我想派你过去帮忙。”

“去华雷斯？”

菲利克斯听出他语气里的犹豫：“别这么想。你可是要去那当老大。别告诉我你不想当老大。”

阿马多想，他当然想，他应该露出笑容，感谢菲利克斯的慷慨给予。你早就想从菲利克斯那得到报酬不是吗？

可是阿马多讲的却是另一件事：“我就随便一问……我去华雷斯跟玛利亚的事儿没关系吧？”

菲利克斯竟然貌似轻松地回答：“也许有那么点关系。”想了想又补充道：“是的。我认为我们相处最好的时候是当年在路上。没有什么秘密在中间捣乱。你也同意吧。我们这种关系早晚会结束，你应该也想过——你将来要成家，我也不会为你做什么出格的事。现在分开最好，你得到了我的信任，我也看到了你身上的潜能，我们对生意的看法大致相同，现在分开最好。”

现在分开最好。阿马多觉得菲利克斯不是无意中说了两遍，而是重复给他自己听的。他想告诉菲利克斯他们在路上时就没怎么交过心，相处得好只是因为不了解对方；他还想说他不会成家，因为他不信任婚姻这个概念；他们都不会做“出格”的事，因为他们对现实都看得很清。没有人抱有幻想，事情以秘密开始，就该以秘密终结。

菲利克斯看他不吱声，伸手帮他把垂下来的长发掖到耳后：“会上我能指望你的支持吧？”

“当然。”他确保自己脸上写着感激和洒脱，“当然。”

菲利克斯满意地点头：“世界上没有一族人满足于停滞不前的生活。阿马多，这就是我们伟大的原因。”

阿马多迅速适应了在华雷斯的生活，就像适应一架新飞机，这其中有一种使命感在，他急于在方方面面证明自己。中途他回去见了菲利克斯一次，因为大麻地被烧了。拉法的耐心和自知之明都他的大麻一起燃烧殆尽了，而菲利克斯的耐心也没好到哪儿去。阿马多想从他那得到一点建议，却被菲利克斯劈头盖脸地骂了回去。

阿马多听到了两种说法，有人说玛利亚离开了菲利克斯，还有人说是菲利克斯赶走了玛利亚。结果都是一样的，一夜之间，菲利克斯变成了一个人。此时的菲利克斯就像是由荆棘组成的，浑身上下都写着拒人千里，可是当阿马多看着他坐立不安的样子，仍有一种想触摸他皮肤的冲动。但这阻碍不了他返回华雷斯，他对在华雷斯做出一番事业充满期待，生意有最高优先权。

用老顽固形容阿科斯塔是不恰当的，阿马多逐渐认识到这点。在犯罪世界中摸爬滚打的经历告诉他，阿科斯塔象征一种混乱，靠勇气、道义、感情、直觉和个人哲学维持的混乱，这种混乱和菲利克斯的秩序格格不入，但阿马多从中渐渐看出了二者共存的必要性，他想同时拥有这两种特性，某种意义上像是掌握两种语言，既是为了成为菲利克斯和阿科斯塔沟通的中间人，又是为自己在华雷斯的事业开路。

阿科斯塔的态度非常明确：他不喜欢菲利克斯。他管菲利克斯叫维齐洛波奇特利，一个从杀害兄弟中获得力量的阿兹特克神。阿马多听到这话时觉得有点言过其实，只能把阿科斯塔对菲利克斯的敌意归咎为生意理念的不相合，即使他明白走到如今这一步菲利克斯的脚下踩了多少尸体，有的还是他亲手了结的。

他差点在一次报告中把阿科斯塔的评论告诉菲利克斯，他几乎能想象出菲利克斯会发出的那种轻蔑的笑声，但他没有，他有义务把他们的谈话控制在公事公办的范围内。

阿马多渐渐找回了自控力，不在菲利克斯身边，他就能判断得出什么对自己好，什么不是。华雷斯的男男女女就像沙漠里的花那样浓艳而坚韧，他有了新的情人，听传言说，菲利克斯也有。有一天晚上，阿马多回想起和菲利克斯在酒店度过的那几周，笑着摇了摇头。

后来，他看到了搜寻美国缉毒局探员的新闻，DFS和联邦司法警察都受到了指控。组织内流言四起。他拿起电话想打给菲利克斯，却不知道该说什么。紧接着又是美洲酒店被搜查的新闻，他想不通菲利克斯是怎么把自己绕进这个烂摊子里的。于是他打给内托，他从没听过他叔叔如此惶恐的声音。

“没时间和你细说！我他妈要远走高飞，越远越好！”

深夜，阿马多赶去阿科斯塔家跟他商量对策，得到他一句慢悠悠的“这一天还是来了”。

阿科斯塔用牙签指指电视。拉法在哥斯达黎加被捕了。

“我说什么来着？维齐洛波奇特利。”

“……你不知道那边发生了什么。拉法这人，从来都不知道谨慎该怎么拼。”

“继续欺骗自己，糊涂鬼，小心下一个就是你。”

阿马多不知道该怎么处理这个信息。菲利克斯会舍弃拉法这个想法令人难以消化，但他不了解菲利克斯，也不知道谁在菲利克斯心里能得到无法舍弃的位置。

维齐洛波奇特利。斩首他的姐姐，挖出兄弟的心。嗜血的太阳神。

阿马多逃似的离开了阿科斯塔家。

菲利克斯还是回了锡那罗亚，至于具体位置在哪，传闻止步于此。有人看见托尼买了不少止痛片，说菲利克斯得了绝症，有人说菲利克斯从王座上跌落，广场又将陷入混战状态。

接到本哈明的电话时，阿马多差点大笑起来。

“我还猜谁会先打这通电话，没想到是你，本哈明，没想到是你。”

“我知道你对他忠心耿耿，阿马多，菲利克斯玩完了。我们都应该向前看。”

“伙计，你已经听起来像他了。”

“我也有他的哥伦比亚资源。万事俱备。”

“嗬，了不起。得花你不少银子吧。”

“我打算在恩森纳达开个会。你来一趟就知道了。”

阿马多回答说他要跟阿科斯塔商量一下。挂掉电话，他看着面前的机场蓝图——无处不在的菲利克斯的意志的显现——仿佛感觉到一个受病痛折磨的菲利克斯正在看着他。

当晚他独自坐在一间位于坎佩斯特雷的俱乐部里，吸了一些可卡因，精神高度紧张，但他仍笑着观察不远处舞动的人群。一个女人走过来问能不能用他的粉，他大大方方地递过去，有趣地看着女人吸了一行后不住揩鼻涕的样子。

阿马多跟她去了她离俱乐部不远的住处，在那又喝了很多酒。女人说她的大脑里就像在同时进行好几场交响音乐会，而她只想忘记过去安安静静地睡一觉。

“尊敬的女士，那你为什么要碰粉？”阿马多调侃道。

她躺在地板上口齿不清地回答：“阿马多。可是我连忘记的勇气都没有……”

次日下午，内托被捕了。

阿马多坐在电视前出神。画面中被羁押的内托面带笑容，和多年前去他家过主显节的那个年轻人有诸多相似之处。内托原谅他犯的错误，教他开枪，帮他付了去飞行学校的学费，带他从锡那罗亚的山谷里走了出来。

阿马多想，是菲利克斯解放了他，而不是他逃离了菲利克斯。

阿科斯塔什么都没说，只是每隔一会儿就好奇地瞥阿马多一眼。

“看来我们得去趟恩森纳达。”阿马多平静地说。

阿科斯塔哼了一声：“赶在他砍下你我的头、从山上扔下去之前。”

几个月不见，菲利克斯瘦了，生病的传闻可能属实。这次他真的从天而降，终止了本哈明脱离他控制的尝试。他在人群中像太阳那样醒目，而人的部分被剥离。他说他比墨西哥历史上的任何毒贩都要强大。

阿马多希望他说到会记住内托时是在讲真心话，但这也只是希望罢了，菲利克斯不需要实践他的话，再也没有人会去检查他的内心，这是他的联邦，人们服从他的法律，他说的话会变成真理。

菲利克斯在会上没有单独跟他说话，也没有意有所指地说某些话给他听，像是认定了他在这的原因不过随波逐流。老大们散去后，阿马多才缓缓起身，这让他想到米格利托的生日派对，他也是最后一个离开，也是为了跟菲利克斯单独相处一会儿，不过那时他们还维持着某种表象上的平等。

他赢得了菲利克斯的注视，在这最后的机会里，他能察觉到菲利克斯心中种下了怀疑的种子——他究竟是忠诚于叔叔的好侄子，还是一条健忘的狗？

“欢迎回来，兄弟。”

大约一周后，阿马多刚在床上躺下，就接到了瓜达拉哈拉的电话。

他和菲利克斯谈了一会儿新机场的建设，谈了白天他们会谈的事情，然后沉默。菲利克斯说：“我最近梦见了你。很奇怪。我梦见你的手搭在我的腰上，就那么放着。”

“我们从来没做过这样的事儿。”

“但我确实梦见了。第二天我屡次想到你。”菲利克斯的语气诚实而困惑。

阿马多不知道该说什么，他不知道这是不是菲利克斯的新手段，某种建立在旧事上的监牢。但听到菲利克斯讲起梦境，他的大腿肌肉还是绷紧了。

“我失眠。其实有一阵子了。那天我突然想到，我是不是不该派你去华雷斯。”

这是一场测试，这只能是一场测试。

“我们喝酒聊天的日子很愉快，但是去华雷斯对你和生意都有好处。可我还是常想起这个决定，想我们本可能有的东西。”

“不用担心，兄弟，你做了对的决定。”阿马多生硬地挤出一句话，想拉开他们之间突然逼近的距离。

菲利克斯在电话那头笑了，笑声中能听出一点醉意：“我还会想起你走之前我们在办公室那一次。你记得吗？我当时还以为我要死了，就是这么爽。”

你甚至都没法儿高潮，阿马多想。他清了清嗓子：“你有什么想要的，菲利克斯？”

“摸摸你的鸡巴，就当是为了我。”

阿马多打了个冷战，缩回被子里：“我以为我们到此为止了。你先提出的。”

菲利克斯放低声音说：“忘了告诉你，我做完那个梦，就想跟你再操一顿。我也想操你，可我不想浪费你的大鸡巴。”

“老天，菲利克斯，你——”阿马多明知家里只有他一个人，还是下床张望了一圈，“你这是喝多了吗？”

“我还记得你进来的时候，又热又硬，我们又只有唾沫，感觉清晰得让我发昏。”

阿马多用手掩住话筒。他不想加入菲利克斯的回忆，但心跳在他耳边咚咚作响，他的身体正在逐渐响应菲利克斯的话。

“我很快就爱上被你操的感觉了，可是你就在那不紧不慢地动，我只能主动往你的鸡巴上撞，整根都进来之后，我就腿软了，如果不是你扶着我——阿马多，你可以碰自己，没人说不行”菲利克斯换上调笑的语气，“我希望没人。”

“真是操了，菲利克斯，为什么……”阿马多隔着被子压着自己，表情痛苦不堪。

“为什么？我现在单身了，我听说你也单身，这只是一通电话，问题应该是为什么不？”

为什么不？因为他们的通话线路可能不安全，被发现后的结果一准是脑袋上多几个枪眼。

得不到阿马多的回答，菲利克斯接着说：“我前两天回办公室看了一眼。东西都被毁了，你也知道。我站在露台上，想的却是遗憾，遗憾我们没在这里操过。”

“你疯了吗？旁边都是建筑物，谁都有可能看见！”鬼使神差地，他还是参与幻想了。

“外面有个遮阳伞，你记得吧。我们那次坐在伞底下喝酒，你还感叹躺椅很舒服。”

阿马多想起来了，一并想起来的事还有那时候他多么为菲利克斯着迷，情形几乎可悲。

“阿马多，你就不想在那把躺椅上操我？如果不想，我现在就挂断。”

被菲利克斯轻唤名字或许是压垮骆驼的稻草。阿马多把手伸进被子里，抚摸着露在内裤上缘外的龟头。他平缓的喘息声就是答案。

菲利克斯受到鼓舞，描述就更加露骨了：“我想在你躺在那里时分开你的腿，吸你的鸡巴；还想直接骑上去，这样不错，你能干到我里面很深的地方；或者我会躺在你身上，对面写字楼的人要是有望远镜，说不定还能看到你是怎么操我的洞……”

阿马多的呼吸一下子变重了，他把内裤推到阴茎下方，想象着菲利克斯那张能说会道的嘴包裹着他的阴茎，这是幻想，所以他可以用力操他的喉咙，没有身份地位的局限；他也可以狠干他身上起伏的菲利克斯，在他呻吟时抱住他继续，直到他叫喊出声；被他人看到性交的场面，阿马多甚至不敢想象，但他知道自己有多兴奋，阴茎红通通地勃动着。

“……他们会把我们当成、当成一对放荡的情侣……”阿马多说，舌头和下巴仿佛正在融化。

“我们确实放荡，情侣我就不知道了。我觉得我们更像偶尔偷情的上司和下属。”

“……操……菲利克斯……”阿马多加快了手上的动作。

“你也许心有不满，所以操我的时候格外卖力。你会分开我的腿，因为它们会在你给的快感中合拢，然后我会恳求你再快点，那些偷看的人会看到我是如何为你勃起，他们会看到我几乎被你摧毁的样子。

“我会被钉在你的阴茎上，别无选择地射精，你会继续操我，因为你喜欢我痉挛的洞，我知道。你可以射在我体内，你知道我喜欢你高潮前失去节奏的动作，还有射精时臀部的收缩。”

阿马多绝望地喘着气——菲利克斯还记得。他在菲利克斯面前自慰过那么多次，菲利克斯都还记得。为什么？你抛弃了朋友，但你记得我。

白色的精液落在他的腹部，很快冷得像一团噩梦。他感觉到一种深远的恶心。

等到他的呼吸平复下来，菲利克斯开口了，声音丝毫没有醉酒的含糊：“阿马多。”

寒意郁结。“……嗯？”

“这是你最后一次背叛我。”

**Author's Note:**

> 下篇是无神论  
> 中间也许插播clavel


End file.
